Even a Healer Needs Healing
by blackknightlover
Summary: The good doctor Calisle is just tired of living the same old day after day he is losing his want to continue. Watching in the shadows is the one wolf who never held hate for the Vampires in fact he loved one. Young Seth is after his love no matter what. First time writing A Twilight fanfiction. It is Yaoi.


Even a healer needs healing

Chapter one

Carlisle watched the wind whip every blade of grass back and forth moving as if dancing, a little beauty everyone over looks. The doctor was just plain tired, the drama sucked from their lives, leaving him to do nothing but read over well worn books he knew too well. His family was separated Edward and his beloved Bella living in there cottage, Nessie was on the reservation with her mate Jacob who was a werewolf. All was perfect to perfect for an old man who had the urges to fight, learn and love.

"Carlisle?" Esme approached concern on her beautiful heart shaped face. She was his wife, but as time passed his love for her changed, he loved her like a sister. Carlisle could never tell her unable to bear bringing pain to her delicate face.

"I am just enjoying the nature" he smiled at her; thankfully he had one hell of a poker face." Do you need to hunt?" Carlisle inhaled deeply, allowing the scents around them to relay messages to his brain.

"No, Edward said that Seth is on his way over with information" Esme told him softly. She laid her head on his forearm soaking in the feeling he gave off. She always felt at peace when she was near her maker, like she knew he could fix any injury and would have answers at the ready to any questions she would have.

"Ah, Seth nice boy, so my dear shall we go for a walk?" Carlisle smiled down at her." Let's not waste this beautiful night away from all our children."

"Oh honey, I wanted to but Seth eats so I must cook his favorite" Esme loved the human's past time of cooking.

"As you desire, I shall take a quick stroll" Carlisle stepped off the porch and jogged into the forest. All the night animals were out and making their music for him to hear, a symphony that the good doctor could never tire of hearing. Carlisle was restless yet everything he needed was out of his of his grasp, playing the boring human doctor bored him, like he was just repeating the days over and over again. As he ran he took in the scents around him, he thick scent off wolf was close by letting him know the wolves were heading towards him not the house.

Seth skidded to a stop before the blonde vampire, something was off the Cullen leader's usually open face was closed and guarded. Seth sensed no danger, smelt no blood and yet could find nothing wrong although he knew it took a lot to bother this vampire.

_Can we make this quick because he smells worse than burning shit,_ Leah whined lifting her muzzle high trying to avoid the horrid scent.

_Don't be so mean; I am going to change now sense Edward is not here to help_. Seth quickly made the painless change from wolf to human leaving him bare before the vampire. The young man werewolf blushed he felt so exposed still the message must be delivered.

"Good evening, Seth" Carlisle nodded to the boy keeping the sister in his vision. The only female werewolf was not shy about letting them know she hated their guts. She only tolerated them to be close to her brother Seth.

"Hey, Doc!" Seth looked back at his sister giving her a warning look, although she ignored it and bared her fangs at the vampire." I had some news to tell you."

"That is good, let us continue this at the house my wife is making you food." Carlisle smiled gently at the cheerful wolf. The female snarled and the doctor knew exactly why." You can stay outside I will have Esme bring food out for you."

"Thank you, Doc, Leah and I would love that." Seth forced a smile as his sister made rude comments. The wolf raced after the blonde enjoying the relaxing warmth a good run gave him. He didn't care what the other wolves said the vampires were equal in speed as the wolves. Seth didn't understand why his brothers would not give the Cullen's a chance; after all they didn't drink human blood. Still Seth felt no animosity towards the Cullen's; no in fact he liked them." Is Bella around?"

"No she and Edward are having some alone time." The vampire's voice sounded forlorn causing Seth's heart to constrict in sympathy." How fares your mother?"

"She is very well, thank you, Billy keeps her company." Seth was tickled pink that the doctor would even remember his mother. That just proved the vampires were not all bad, well maybe that's not his reasons for trusting this family.

Carlisle stopped on his porch only Seth fallowed his sister prowled around the house, this did not surprise him much. The boy has also changed sense the war, his face broader, eyes more narrow and his demeanor. Carlisle mourned the loss off the beautiful mind of the innocent boy he had first met. The anger caused venom to pool to his mouth; no young ones should suffer like this.

"Please come in Seth" He moved aside allowing the wolf to enter glancing out to get a glimpse of his sister.' The gentleness did not run in the family' he thought as she growled.

"Doc?!" Seth called to Carlisle to shake away his day thoughts.

"Coming" Carlisle closed the door and watched as the boy and his wife greeted each other." I am going up to my office."

"But…." Seth began with a look of loneliness but the doctor ignored it and continued his way upstairs.

Seth watched the beautiful blonde stroll upstairs he really was hoping to spend more time with him. Still the vampire looked out of place like he was confused and needed to be alone.

"Do not mind him he is just having an off day" Esme told him. Seth liked her really she was sweet and kind like his own mother is, but she stood in his path blocking him." So would you like to eat now?" She asked Seth, had to contain a snort at her stupid question; of course he wanted to eat.

"Yes please" he answered, politely refusing to fall in to bad manners just like his sister.

Carlisle looked up from the paper work he was going over when he heard light footsteps approaching his door.

"Come in" he called knowing that he could hear him easily. The door opened and the somber face werewolf entered, oh how he truly missed the innocent cheerful boy." Was her food that bad?" he teased.

"Huh, oh no!" The boy laughed showing a glimpse of his old self." No, I was just thinking."

Seth cocked his head to stare at the blonde, again the vampire looked sad, a look that Seth wanted to wipe it off his face. Why the Cullen leader so depressed, what could honestly trouble a vampire? Other than a wolf, but the treaty was still good.

"We have had a visitor today" Seth mentioned" An Elf!"

"Elf" the vampire stood up with a graceful move his golden gaze alit with a curiosity." I have heard of them but to think they truly do exist."Excitement made him bound across the room to snatch a leather bound book from the shelf." Did they have glowing skin? Did their eyes slant upwards or downwards?"

"Wow calm down, Doc, you can have all your questions answered when you meet them yourself." Seth laughed at the joy on Cullen's face." They were asking permission to cross our border to meet you."

"Meet us?" Carlisle frowned wondering." Did they state their reason for wanting to see us?"

"Not the whole family, just you, they only expressed their desire to meet you." Seth shook his head puzzled he didn't like the idea they wanted to meet the doctor. He did not want to share the doctor with anyone least of all those mysterious elves. Bad enough the male vampire was already sad last thing he needed was more stress piled on to what he already has.

Seth had asked Sam if he could stay and act as an in between, Sam knowing his reasons agreed but warned him not to start a fight. Seth had laughed, but knew that the alpha was right he was on a fine edge. Still he could handle it because he would not take it any other way.

"Just me, they want to meet?" Carlisle watched as the boy nodded, he was excited to meet an Elf but they only wanted to meet him. Why would they want to meet him there are vampire's older than him, stronger than him and many vampires who held more money like power?" Did they give you any reason as to why they wish only me?"

"No they did not and that worries my alphas greatly" The young wolf rubbed his chin in thought." Sense Jacob is busy I am to stand in his place as an in between, of course Leah will be here."

"I thank you and hope this does not put you behind in school." Carlisle smiled at the wolf that always stood by his family no matter the choice they made.

"I am out of school already, plus I really don't have anything better to do sense Jacob is busy." Seth wrinkled his nose at the smell he was getting." What is that smell?"

"Esme?" Carlisle moved quickly into the kitchen yanking the burning pan off the stove. He dumped it into the sink pouring water on to it; the smell was like burning flesh and charcoal." Esme, how could you leave this?"

The female vampire floated in to the room with a look of horror and something else that the good doctor could not place. Carlisle knew something was wrong it was so unlike her to forget cooking food.

"I am so sorry, Carlisle." She took the burnt pan from him and stared down at it.

"What is wrong, honey?"

"I am sorry, Carlisle. I love you" sadness was written on her face, if vampires could cry she would be. This confused him why was she apologizing to him?" This relationship is falling apart because of me." She went to run only the good doctor was faster grasping her in a strong but gentle grip.

"Could you excuse us Seth?" Carlisle dragged her gently from the house and ran with her till they reached Canada." Please explain, dear Esme."

"Alice called and informed me that she is returning soon. Atop of that she informed me that you no longer love me as a wife." Esme yanked her hand from doctor's grasp to pace.

"Alice is right I no longer love as that, I do love you like a sister. It is I who is sorry truly if I could change this I would, but my mind no longer knows what it wants." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, a human like move that showed Esme how confused he really was." Honestly, my dear, nothing holds my attention any more I am bored with my dull life. I feel almost human again and that is not a thing I have ever experienced in my 300 plus years."

"Carlisle?" Esme grasped his arm looking pleadingly into his eyes." Maybe they can help you, after all the know much."

"No I would let myself die before I return back to them."

Seth felt a smile growing on his face it pleased him that their relationship was falling apart, it made his heart soar. She was nice but to mellow, nice and also to boring to satisfy the beautiful doctor now that she was fading from the picture it gave him an opening. He turned as he heard approaching footsteps, the smells belonged to both Alice and her mate Jasper, she could see the future the male controlled emotions. He personally liked the pixie vampire she was a ball of energy that could not be stopped by anyone.

"Hello, Seth" Alice breezed in a wide knowing smile alight on her face, behind trailed the male.

"Hello how has your vision working?" Seth asked with a knowing chuckle.

"You lucky I like" She answered with a friendly smile. Alice frowned her nose wrinkling as she inhaled deeply stepping closer to him." How come you do not smell bad?"

"What do you mean?" Seth lifted his arm to sniff at his armpit, all he could smell was his old spice deodorant." Maybe it is my deodorant."

"No, how do we smell to you?" Alice asked.

"You guys?" He stepped closer to her and took a deep breath only to gasp in surprise." You don't stink either!" Seth threw back his head and chuckled happily accepting this.

"Did I miss something?" Carlisle inquired as he entered; Seth ached to hold him now the vampire looked truly beaten." Don't Jasper." He warned the emotion controller quietly. "I am heading to my study. When do I expect the company?"

"They said they will be here the next night" Seth answered softly clenching his fist to fight the desire to hold the male vampire.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow" Carlisle nodded his head and vanished up stairs.

"I trust in you to care for him" Alice tilted her head at the werewolf then Jasper and her retired for the night.

"I promise I will make you happy." Seth murmured under his breath.

**This is my first twilight try not sure what i think of it yet. Reviews will tell if i continue this or not. this pairing is one i do not often see but really like. thank you for the reading please review**


End file.
